starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aurebesh
Aurebesh era un sistema de escritura utilizado para transcribir el Básico Galáctico, una de los idiomas más utilizados en la galaxia.Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual En los Territorios del Borde Exterior, el aurebesh se usaba a veces junto al Básico del Borde Exterior, otro alfabeto. Ejemplos a aurebesh través de la galaxia thumb|right|200px|Aurebesh aparece debajo a la derecha. Durante las Guerras Clon, la parte de atrás del caso del soldado clon Ponds tenía la frase «''Algunos chicos tienen toda la suerte''» escrito en aurebesh. Durante los primeros años de la guerra en Saleucami, el médico clon Kix tenía la frase «''Un buen droide es uno muerto''» tatuada en un lado de su cabeza. Treinta y cuatro años después de la Batalla de Yavin, el aurebesh estaba escrito de cabeza en un chaleco salvavidas portado por Poe Dameron, un miembro de un escuadrón de caza estelar Ala-X con marcas similares a aquellas de la Alianza y que decían «''Jale para Inflar''».[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episode VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] Letras y números Entre bastidores thum|left|La hoja de muestra original de Stephen Crane de la primera encarnación del aurebesh. Un fragmento parecido al aurebesh apareció por primera vez en la película de 1983 [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], la última entrega de la trilogía original de Star Wars. Podía verse en unas lecturas de monitor en la segunda Estrella de la Muerte al comienzo de la película, cuando la lanzadera de Darth Vader es escaneada mientras se aproximan a la estación de combate. La decodificación de Erik Schroeder de las lecturas técnicas sugiere además que esta lectura es ilegible, que consiste en líneas de repeticiones de caracteres.Editoral: What Does That Screen Say? The Discovery Sin embargo, fue Stephen Crane de West End Games que le dio a cada carácter un nombre y una letra o combinación de letras correspondientes romanas. En ese tiempo, el producto insignia de West End Games fue el Star Wars Roleplaying Game. Mientras estaba escribiendo el Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion en 1983, Crane decidió desarrollar un alfabeto para que los jugadores lo usaran. Tras recibir la aprobación de Lucasfilm, a Crane se le ocurrió el «aurebesh», un alfabeto de 34 letras. Fue expandido después para incluir signos de puntuación en Imperial Entaglements un suplemento de 1996 para Miniatures Battles. El alfabeto de Stephen Crane fue subsecuentemente adoptado en muchas obras de Star Wars, e incluso se abrió paso a las películas. En 1999, una variante apareció en [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]], en una lectura de pantalla en el caza de Naboo de Anakin Skywalker. Mientras Skywalker se dirija a la batalla, la pantalla lee: «Anakin, da la vuelta a la nave y regresa a casa de inmediato». [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Desde el lanzamiento en DVD de 2004 de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], las palabras en el control del rayo tractor en la Estrella de la Muerte están en aurebesh.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Desde abril de 2014, muchas historias en las cuales aparece el aurebesh son parte de ''Star Wars'' Legends, previamente conocido como el Universo Expandido, y por lo tanto no canon. Sin embargo, como se revela en una «Tarjeta de Identificación de la Tripulación del Espíritu» disponible en el sitio oficial de Disney XD, el mapeo de aurebesh de West End Games había seguido una redefinición de canon, aunque las ocho letras representando dígrafos en inglés no estaban. Sin embargo, las letras representando dígrafos fueron incluidas en el libro para niños de 2015 Star Wars Rebels: Battle Plans from Darth Vader y dos de ellos aparecieron en el cómic canon Chewbacca, Part I, mientras uno de ellos está impreso en el caso de Ketsu Onyo en los episodios de Star Wars Rebels «Blood Sisters» y «The Forgotten Droid».Los productos de Coca-Cola serán vendidos en diseños especiales del aurebesh in-universe en la atracción Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge. [[Archivo:Aurebesh-GMSR.png|thumb|right|250px|Letras y puntuación en aurebesh, del juego de accesorio Legends Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised]] La puntuación de aurebesh, originalmente creada para el juego accesorio Legends Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised, también es usada en el canon de Star Wars, y puede verse en varios episodios de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' y Star Wars Rebels. Tipografías *'Aurabesh' (TrueType) Creada por Mike E. Webb el 10 de febrero de 1996. Como solo fue descrito el alfabeto, Webb basó su puntuación en el trabajo de Eric Kristiansen (también conocido como Jackill) e inventó glifos para otros símbolos comunes. Hizo a las minúsculas una versión pequeña de las mayúsculas. *'Aurebesh' (Mac TrueType/PostScript y PC TrueType) Creada por David Occhino el 8 de septiembre de 1997. Occhino actualizó la puntuación para que coincidiera con West End Games, removió los símbolos no canónicos (excepto los números arábigos), e hizo las minúsculas del mismo tamaño que las mayúsculas. También cambió las asignaciones de los dígrafos, así que nos es compatible con la tipografía de Webb. *'newAurabesh' (TrueType) Creada por Peter Schuster el 21 de junio de 1998. Schuster también actualizó la puntuación para que coincidiera con West End Games, removió los símbolos no canónicos e hizo a las minúsculas del mismo tamaño que las mayúsculas. Cambió los números a lecturas técnicas y cambió las asignaciones de los dígrafos, así que no es compatible ni con la tipografía de Webb ni con la de Occhino. *'Aurek-Besh' (TrueType, estándar, negritas e itálicas.) Creada por Davide Canavero (también conocida como Boba Fonts) el 7 de marzo de 1999. Canavero hizo pequeñas mejoras a la representación de muchos de los símbolos, alargó los números para claridad y añadió más asignaciones locales para los digiramos mientras mantenía las asignaciones de Schuster. Como resultado, Aurek-Besh es compatible con newAurabesh. *'Aurebesh' (OpenType) Creada por Tycho Ordo en 2012. Esta tipografía cubre todo el código ASCII, que significa que se desplegará mucho texto en inglés correctamente sin omitir símbolos. Usa ligaduras para desplegar las letras dobles correctamente, significando «th» por ejemplo que será desplegado como thesh. Viene en cuatro versiones, que difieren en la forma de mostrar números (tecnológicos/arábigos) y letras mayúsculas (normal/invertidas). Apariciones * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 4'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Vader - Dark Visions 4'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part II'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed|''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"]] *Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' * *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 30: La Guerra Secreta de Yoda, Parte V'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Part I'' *''Star Wars 69: Rebels and Rogues, Part II'' *''Age of Rebellion - Boba Fett 1'' *''Lando, Part II'' * *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' * *''Star Wars: Uprising'' * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' * *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerzas]] *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge *''Star Wars'': Datapad * * }} Apariciones no cánonicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Las Aventuras de los Freemaker'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''HoloNet News'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Annual 2016'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Battle Plans from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * }} Véase también *Lista de uso de aurebesh Notas y referencias Categoría:Alfabetos Categoría:Sistema de escritura